


Writing It Right Before The Grom Fright

by BrightIdea



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Light Angst, Lumity, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightIdea/pseuds/BrightIdea
Summary: Amity wants to ask Luz out to Grom. How is she going to? Write a note to Luz! Easy enough? Right? Right???Set the night before "Enchanting Grom Fright" as Amity attempts to come up with the perfect letter asking Luz out to Grom.Inspired by this tweet by Dana Terrace. "Curious Siblings"https://twitter.com/danaterrace/status/1292554987105468416?s=21
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Writing It Right Before The Grom Fright

“Just do it already. Just do it,” the first words Amity had spoken in over ten minutes since she had begun the impromptu staring contest. Her opponent being the small, pink-colored notepad she kept on her desk in her room. 

When she did not immediately pick up her pencil a flare of hot anger - at herself - finally pushed her to action. “You are a Blight. One of the select few. This is just a piece of paper.”

Then why was she hesitating so much? The answer was an easy answer. The image of a human, the only human Amity had ever met, flickered in her mind’s eye and Amity felt her pulse quicken considerably. 

Those silly looking round ears. That annoyingly confident smile she always wore when faced with the impossible. The way she always charged ahead no matter the danger it put herself in for her friends. The passion she spoke about Azura that mirrored Amity’s own. The reassuring grip of her hand in Amity’s. The feelings that-

“No! No! No. Focus Amity,” she stammered and shook her head even as she felt her cheeks already blushing, “Take this apart piece by piece. Just like school work.”

Letters. Letters have structures and rules to them. Yes. Yes, they did. They had a name to whom the letter was addressed to - the subject- and the message itself. Start with the first part. Write her name. Amity could write a name. Couldn’t she?

_Human_

“No! That’s not right.” Amity gritted her teeth and wrote more words next to the word ‘human’.

_Luz the Human_

“Wait. Humans have last names don’t they?” Amity’s face scrunched in concentration as she tried to remember all that she could about humans. Given that for all of her life her studies had been focused on magic -something humans did not have- what she had been taught about human culture was minuscule on the verge of non-existent. The few times she had heard Augustus ranting about his Human Appreciation Society was no help either - though that humans had gills was interesting. Not finding an answer to her question she began to panic and started writing again.

_Luz Human._

_Luz the Witch-In-Training._

_Luz the Light._

_Luzura._

_Luz of the Owl Shack._

The list of names she had written stretched across the entire surface of the paper she had been writing on.

“UGH. Fine you don’t know her last name. That’s fine. Just fine.” Amity growled in frustration as she tore off the slip, crumpled it into a ball and tossed it aside. “Last names are too formal anyway.”

_Luz_

Luz. Just Luz. Yes, that felt appropriate. It felt right. Amity smiled smugly to herself. See how easy that was? Now that the first part of the letter was completed she could move onto the next section, the message.

Yes, the message. The statement of her intent. The thoughts and ideas she wished to convey. That which she wanted to say to Luz. The opening of her inner workings to an almost complete stranger. 

Yes, the message.

Her pencil tapped on the notepad silently as she felt herself drawn into round two of the staring contest. 

“Ugh! This is supposed to be easy!” Amity felt the frustration boil up inside of herself again, but also an icey stab of nervousness - or perhaps it was something else. Pounding a fist on her desk she leaned down and wrote.

_As you may or may not know Luz. The time of Grom is once again upon Hexside. When Grometheus the Fear-Bringer attempts to escape from beneath the school and terrorize the Boiling Isles. As part of the many traditions of Grom, which have been ongoing for over fifty-years, is a dance. Which has dancing, taking pictures, a punch bowl, dancing, and the fight against Grom._

Amity paused. Her eyes catching that she had written ‘dancing’ twice. She scratched out the repeated word and read over what she had written so far before she crumpled up the note completely.

“What are you doing, Amity? Giving a history lesson? Writing a tourist brochure? I don’t think so.” Amity slapped her hand into her face. “Again, from the top.”

_It is going to be Grom soon, Luz. There is going to be a dance, Luz. It can be a lot of fun, Luz and I think you would enjoy it, Luz. Are you going to go, Luz? If not you should definitely go, Luz._

“I keep writing her name too much.” Amity balled up the latest note and tossed it aside with the others. She started again.

_You? Me? Grom?_

“Too informal.”

_I cordially invite you to join me at Grom._

“No, too formal. Maybe, she would appreciate something with our shared interests?”

_Just as Azura and Hecate put aside their differences in Book 5 to venture through the Mountains of the Frozen Prince would you attend Grom with me as they both attended the crowning of Malin Gael as the Soothsayer-King of Arvidia?_

“No, that won’t work. Hecate was still planning to betray Azura to the Flesh Fiend King. It was only when Azura saved her from the Gildersnake Reborn that she gave up that plan. What if she thinks I am going to betray her?” 

_I’m going to Grom. If you are also going do you want to, like, go at the same time? We could show up together or I could go first and then when you get there we could hang out together. If you want to get there first that’s also fine with me._

“‘Hang out?’ Come on Amity. What are you even trying to say?” Amity felt like banging her head against her desk with every note she wrote. What would Luz even think about this? None of her rambling letters so far had even come close to asking what Amity knew she wanted to ask. Without much thought she scribbled on a fresh slip of paper.

_Do you have a date for Grom?_

“Wait. Does Luz have a dat- I mean, is she going with anyone to Grom?” Amity spoke out loud in a panic, the thought had not occurred to her before. Had Willow or Augustus-? No, she knew Willow enough to know that she was not interested in that sort of thing. Augustus was Gus, so that crossed him out as well. Luz had saved them all on her first day of Hexside - had her heroics awed a boy or girl in their class even though she was so strange? 

If Amity tried to...to...ASK...LUZ...OUT and Luz was already going with someone how would LUZ react? Would-would-would she laugh or just say no? No. What if Luz didn’t want to be her friend anymore? No. Would Luz stop speaking to her? Would Luz tear up her note right then and there before her eyes?

The icey feeling she felt before redoubled in the pit of her stomach, she leaned against her desk and groaned at the feeling. It was fear.

Amity Blight was afraid. 

Afraid that Luz the Human would reject her. 

Reject her feelings.

“Titan’s will. What am I doing?” she sighed and looked toward her ceiling where a skylight was open to the cool, night air. Above her the stars and moon shone out against the blackness of the void. She thought back to the Covention and when Luz had carefully drawn her glyph to make the ball of light appear in her hands. It had not been very bright or special, but Amity could still remember her own surprise - the other girl had used magic in a way Amity had never thought possible - had never been taught to be possible. 

It had sparked something in Amity, she had been confused about what Luz wanted. It was only after the Wailing Star Incident and the trip to the Knee that the spark she felt had changed inside of her. Now she saw Luz practically everyday and after all of her help with fixing the damage Amity had done to WIllow. Amity knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to open herself up to Luz. 

Amity turned back to the notepad and eyed it warily - as if it might leap up and attack her. She sighed once more and picked up her pencil.

_Do you want to go to Grom with me?_

“No. That’s not it either…” Amity tossed the note aside, she felt like she would be at this all night at this rate. 

Even if it did she would not stop until she found the words for Luz. 

“Whatcha writing, Mittens?” Edric’s voice asked from over Amity’s left shoulder.

“Whatever it is it looks like she is having trouble with it.” Emira’s voice added from over Amity’s right shoulder.

Amity felt her pencil snap in her suddenly clenched fist. This wasn’t the first time they had snuck up on her in her room. Their timing of all the moments to do so though…Amity gathered the magic into the same fist she had snapped her pencil with.

“We can help-” Edric and Emira’s voices chimed in unison but quickly turned to shouts of alarm as a spell portal quickly formed below them and a giant fist of mud erupted from the magic circle catching both of her siblings. 

Up.

Up. Up through the skylight the Abomination Fist punched right through the opening and sent both brother and sister spiraling out onto the roof of Blight Mansion. 

“I don’t need your help! This! Is! Private!” Amity shouted out after them, her entire face flushed with anger and embarrassment. “I can do this.”

She could do this.

Amity turned back to her notepad. There was only one slip of paper left. Perhaps her brain had finally snapped into place or Edric and Emira’s intrusion had actually helped unclog the inner workings but a spark of inspiration hit her.

_Luz,_

_Will you go to Grom with me?_

_Amity_

She stared at the note and felt - satisfied. It was straight and to the point. She felt a warm smile tug at her lips as she tore off the last slip of paper and folded her note.

“I’ll get to school early tomorrow and slip the note in her locker before she gets there and sees me.” Amity’s heartbeat quickened as she realized that Luz would have to read the note at some point. The ice of fear sent a shiver up her spine. “Just get there early...and put the note in the locker. You can do it Amity. Hah. O-of course you can. Slip it into her locker and you’ll be in the other side of Hexside by the time she r-reads it. Heck, even before Bump announces this year’s Grom Queen. You can do it.” 

  
  



End file.
